


Sidney's Demon Teacher

by RisqueEmilDubas



Series: Sins of Melkorverse [1]
Category: Melkor Mancin (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexuality, Breasts, Cheerleaders, Classroom Sex, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Darkness, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Demons, Desire, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Flashbacks, Flexibility, Fondling, High School, Horns, Human/Monster Romance, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Late at Night, Leg rubbing, Librarians, Licking, Mindfuck, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Pre-Cum, Sleepiness, Students, Summoning, Summoning Circles, Tails, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teaching, Teasing, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Transformation, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, explicit images, tired, two Dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisqueEmilDubas/pseuds/RisqueEmilDubas
Summary: While studying with Sidney, Chloe accidentally breaks her candle that she would use to summon a demon that would help her with schoolwork. A portion of it gets stuck on Sidney’s carpet; when Chloe tries to summon said demon into the real world in her household, it ends up appearing in Sidney’s bedroom...
Relationships: Hanna (Melkor Mancin)/Timothy Curry, Maggie (Melkor Mancin)/Timothy Curry, Ms. Pamela/Timothy Curry, Sideny Swanson/Chloe M Currey, Sidney Swanson/Sudhindra, Sidney Swanson/Timothy Curry
Series: Sins of Melkorverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sidney's Demon Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Sidney Swanson, Chloe M Curry, Kelly Swanson Ms. Pamela, Hanna, Timothy, Maggie, and Lisa are owned by artist Melkor Mancin. This isn't officially endorsed by Melkor Mancin, this is a fan's own personal writing to his characters and setting. Your free to use the character Sudhindra from this story any way you wish, that being fan art or other forms of writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While studying with Sidney, Chloe accidentally breaks her candle that she would use to summon a demon that would help her with schoolwork. A portion of it gets stuck on Sidney’s carpet; when Chloe tries to summon said demon into the real world in her household, it ends up appearing in Sidney’s bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters Sidney Swanson, Chloe M Curry, and Kelly Swanson are owned by artist Melkor Mancin. This isn't officially endorsed by Melkor Mancin, this is a fan's own personal writing to his characters and setting. Your free to use the character Sudhindra from this story any way you wish, that being fan art or other forms of writing.

…. And that is when you plug the solution into your equation.”

Chloe threw her pen in frustration, after spending up to 4 hours trying to figure out one tiny problem in the algebra textbooks, when they finally got the answer down pat, she started releasing all that pent-up frustration.

"You seem frustrated Chloe.” Said Sidney.

Chloe replies, “You certainly have a lot more patience with this stupid math shit than I do! Sorry if I’m being a little too stubborn right now.”

“It’s all fine sis, got really stuck here first time before too, only when I asked Bobbie for help did I make some good progress. You should go find some tutor that could help you out with this stuff. I know that I'll need to find one stat if I'm going to finish that formal essay on in just one day (or is it two?).”

Chloe thought to herself maniacally, “Hmmmmmmmm…. tutor......”

Sidney snapped her out with a wave, “Hey I know you probably already thought about who your gonna start practicing with, but it’s starting to get late out, you should probably head back home.”

“Oh, don’t worry Sid, I was already thinking about that myself….”

Chloe stand back up with an eager stance, smiling enthusiastically from the thoughts she was thinking about doing once she comes home. Sidney raises herself from her bed to get ready for a long shower, already taking her clothes off while Chloe was still in her room. “You think the new red sleeve will compliment my shorts for tomorrow Chloe?”

“Not really, besides, you know me, you know that I don’t really give a- OH SHIT!!!”

Sidney surprised, she screams, “What? What happened!?”

She then sees Chloe distraught, trying to recuperate wax off the floor, “My candles! The pen I threw must have hit my candle and now it’s broken apart!”

Sidney confused, “You brought a candle over here, and it’s already melting?”

“I just bought it out of the thrift store, must’ve been really cheap because its already fucked.”

Chloe tries her damndest scrapping the wax off but to no avail, Sidney realizing how hard it was to scrape it off while noticing the foreboding markings on the other candles leaving her confused and mighty curious. “If it was cheap, why is it sticking to the floor like dried cement? Wax isn’t usually this solid this quickly, while also having such strange shapes drawn on the candle.”

Chloe got anxious written all over her face while Sidney was behind her back, she then tried to make an easy excuse that she knows it would work due to Sidney’s naive nature. “Must’ve used a different type of wax to create the themes, probably just makes it easier to carve?”

Excuse worked without a hitch, “I mean I guess; the markings are pretty neato though. A bit too much with the demon symbols on the lower portion though.”

Chloe instantly stands right back up, “OKAY, I guess I can’t be able to get this melted portion off the floor for now. At least I still have a small portion of the candle on its stand at least, best to try to make it last.”

Chole stands besides Sidney’s door just before she leaves, “Sorry again about the wax pile on your floor, I’ll try to clean it up next time.”

Sidney shrugs it off, “Don’t worry nothing about it Chloe, I’ll just ask Uncle to scrap it off; but if you want to, you could try to do something else to ‘make’ it up for me….”

“You’re not as good with these suggestive proposals as you think you are, doesn’t change the fact that I’ll be super eager to do anything for you sis.”

Chloe then gives Sidney a deep one in her mouth, leaving her with a very lustful afterthought than usual.

After Sidney finished her showering, she came back to her bedroom to get ready for a good sleep. The only thing on her mind the entire time was Chloe, even after a few hours, the kiss felt so strong, so crude, and so lecherous. She then had a sudden burst of reality struck her with great heat, when she accidentally stepped on the suddenly fluid wax on her bedroom floor. It gave Sidney’s right feet an almost self-aware flinching reaction, giving the rest of her body a boost of adrenaline. The last thing she needs when she is about to go to bed. Sidney was all but confused as to why the wax was now as fluid as wet clay, or how it suddenly became super hot to the point it started to bubble uncontrollably.

Sidney thought to herself, “I don’t think cheap wax is supposed to be as poppy as it should be, this is fucky.” Sidney then thought about getting her phone to call Chloe, letting her know that the pile was starting to make her room a bit too smoggy for her liking. Problem was that the moment she found her phone, she began to remind herself how she wasn’t very mindful of her devices. “Oh dammit, battery’s out! And my charger got borked only a few days ago! Wish Mom got back home sooner so I can borrow her charger.”

It was then when a gigantic poof of fire and smoke pierced the room, to the point where she could not been able to see even her fingers if she stretched them out far enough. "Good GOD, what's in that candle?! A firework show?! Can't see shit!" After a while, she was able to find and open the windows for the smoke to escape besides the low crack on her door. Even so, it took a while for the room to clear out and for Sidney to see clearly. But even when she was feeling frustrated and scared, there was a sense of sensual aura that surrounded her room; almost similar to how Chloe's kiss felt, only that this feeling perpetuated all around her! Sidney checked to see if the wax was still there, assuming that it now left off a burned floor that'll require a new carpet to clear it up. Her assumptions were proved correct as it left off a burning mark on the floor, but was odd in its shape and appearance. It looked like a sigil, almost like those shape she saw Chloe practiced making in her journals. Sidney had to step back for a moment, wanting to sit back on her bed to take in on what just happened. "Breathe easy Sid, you don't know what kind of candle that was, could've just been some sort of new 'surprise' type of candle brand that had an explosive aphrodisiac kick in it. Ugh, why did Chloe not tell me that this would happen? Don't know what to say to Mom when she comes here, wouldn't want her to think I'm some kind of demon summoner...."

"But you summoned me though, right?"

Sidney froze for a moment or two, turned her head in a split second, only to be greeted with a snout as cold and rough as a monitor, teeth that hangs by the sides, and the antlers of an Indian antelope. An thick elongated tongue presented the heavily cloaked figure in front of Sidney. Despite the presence of a super foreboding outer worldly creature standing right in front of her, she didn't feel the need to scream as much as to ask questions.

"Summoned? You mean you literally came from that pile of wax that was on the floor."

"Uuuuuhhhhhh.... That's how it works, right? I wouldn't know the specifics since this is my first time being summoned for a human."

"Really? This is also the first time I've had a demon summoned for me too! Can't believe we have two things in common already!"

"What? Then how did you even know that I even existed?"

Sidney got confused, "Huh?"

The demon explained, "I wasn't really in the mind set of being chosen to be summoned, I'm known to be a keeper of knowledge, not a giver of blood or pleasure. There would've need to be sort of trace of my existence in the upper material plane if someone wanted to kindly summon me, and I THOUGHT that I made explicit demands not to be found by my demon brethren. So how did you, a naive human, managed to figure me out?"

And that's when it all *clicked* for Sidney, knowing full well now on who really summoned him, and why "she" summoned him. But seeing how she also had a formal essay due in just day (or two), she decided to play along and try to play the role of the desperate summoner herself.....

"Well, it seems you didn't do that good of a job Mr. Demon sir, because you see, the-there wa-waaaassss this ummmmm... This, uuuuhhhhhh.... SIGIL!"

"A sigil?"

"Yes, this sigil that I saw in thiiiiissssss OTHER girl's journal! She said that you were supposed to be an inheritance of great, ABSOLUTE knowledge! And that if anyone were to summon you, you'd have no choice but to do the bidding of your ever so wise summoner!"

The demon was rattled in confusion, "So someone in the underworld slipped a symbol of me in the material plane without my pension of approval?! Do you know who it was? Was it Clive & Bark? Those damn ungrateful brats!"

"Who's Clive & Bark?"

"Troublemakers in the underworld, they always tend to stick around in the human world much longer than they're intended to. Anyways, what's this about an 'essay'"?

"Oh, well I'm supposed to do an informative critique about a series of myths and legends surrounding any type of mythos. Just summarizing a setting and a few important characters in said mythologies."

"And how much exactly have you got done?"

Sidney paused in embarrassment...

"You didn't get anything done did ya."

"Hey, don't think I was just killing time, had to spend several hours helping out my bf with algebra. She was really stumped on Question 6 for a REALLY long time and I figured we had all day to finish the homework."

The demon questions her further, "Hmmmmm, and who was your friend that you had to help?"

"Now hold on there buster, your just trying to ignore the main reason WHY you were summoned in the first place! Did you forget that?"

The demon begrudges in acceptance, "Yes, 'summoner'."

"Super! Now if we can begin the formalities, what's your name?"

The demon makes his discomfort very felt by his tone of voice, "Uuuuhhhhh, it's Sudhindra...."

"OOoooohhhhh Sudhindra, sounds wonderfully exotic."

"y-Yeah, i-it uhhhh, typically means great knowledge. v-Very appropriate."

Sidney then sensually paces herself closer to Sudhindra to get a closer look of his intricate details. Prompting him to be even more discomforted when she starts taking the cloak off his face, revealing his reflective but startling black eyes. Sidney had to take a step back with how foreboding his eyes were.

"Oh! Uuuuhhhhh, sorry if it looks like I'm staring deep into your soul. You can't see it but I do have an iris somewhere in there."

Sidney chuckles with sincerity, "That's alright, thought I could be all sensual and stuff by saying my name softly into your ear since I typically do that stuff to my friends."

Sudhindra pauses in confusion, "Wait, you wanted me to know your name?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Oh no, it's just that summoners don't typically share their names to their own summons."

"Well too bad for them, my name is Sidney."

Sudhindra lowers his head to have Sidney not see him blush so embarrassingly right in front of her. He then decides to make himself more comfortable and decides to take off his cloak in the chest and arm portions, with Sidney instantly becoming very smitten over by the sheer encompassing magnitude of Sudhindra's muscular detail. Even though his skin was more similar to that of a Bengal Monitor, his dark scales looked as smooth as a newborn reptile that gave off a reflective magenta shine from the lighting of her lamp. His three tails each were as long as an American alligator, but were all able to bend & flex as much as an elephants trunk. All three were tangled all together for fear of them touching Sidney in any spot, which she admired. The legs though reminded her of some kind of theropod dinosaur, something similar to that of a dromeosaurid with the well built legging and lethal claws. But out of everything, there was one thing she was curious about the most with what he could offer.....

"So, ummm Sidney, what exactly do you want to learn first?"

Sidney had a thought.....

"Well, first let me grab my journal so I can write this stuff down."

She stood up and leisurely paced herself to her backpack, which was hanging by her bedroom door.

Sudhindra was taking an amusement with Sidney's backside as she rummaged around her hanging backpack for the book.

The backpack falls off from the hanger.

"Whoops, that was slippy..."

Sidney sits down, folding her legs to her heels, bending her body further body downward.

Sudhindra starts to feel anxious watching Sidney, seeing how her plump rear was in full view. She was wearing a blue transparent night gown, which was already giving him a clear enough view of her entire body. He just now started realizing that Sidney might be playing with him and his emotions, maybe ever since he was summoned. He was trying as hard as he can to contain himself, his lower portions at the cusp of revealing itself at any time. But he didn't wanted to do anything, he wanted to wait until she made a clear-as-day indication that she "wanted" him.

"FOUND IT!"

Sidney sits right back next to Sudhindra, unafraid of his cold and scaly texture. She shows him a blank page of her journal, with a few other pages that were filled in.

Sidney then finally started asking Sudhindra questions, "Alrighty! For my first question, who exactly in your demon world is the ruler of it all?"

Sudhindra then quickly refutes, "I can't answer that."

Sidney proclaims right back,"What?! Why not?!"

Sudhindra explains, "Because they must remain unnamed in the material planes of the universe, as they could be given the chance to be summoned forth and bring further chaos then what is needed."

"But aren't you all just forgers of 'chaos'"

"We demons can be many things then just chaos, take me for example. Even though I could be capable of bringing great destruction to the material plane, I choose not to because I opt to surround myself with knowledge throughout the universe as I believe it should be archived for preservation purposes."

Sidney started to sneak in a not-so-subtle thought, "Well, what if your summoner wanted you to let out your more 'physical' capabilities for their sake."

"Well that's up to the summoner now is it, I got no say in it unfortunately."

Sidney then comforts Sudhindra, "Well hey, here's an idea! As summoner, I want to give you the free will to ask me anything you want to know! We'll take turns!"

Sudhindra takes a liking to that idea, "Okay then, uuuuuhhhhhh, what's it like in the material plane?"

Sidney then had to take a long thought, "Well, hmmmmmm. That's a tough question..... It's alright I guess, I know there's some problems out there that needs to be ironed out that's for sure. But there's some real nice folk here still, same way your a very nice demon in your own world."

Sudhindra is taken aback, "I'm nice?"

"Of course you are, if you weren't I wouldn't be this comfortable with you right now would I?"

"I suppose so, I mean I'm STILL capable of tearing you apart!"

"Well you haven't yet, have you?"

Sudhindra shrugs

Sidney then asks another question, "Do demons in your world typically get along with each other?"

"Oh hardly, everything in underworld is a matter of competition. Which one has the most sins? Which one killed the most in their spare time? Which one has knocked up the most? Which one spurred the most radical changes in history? You'd be surprised how you can simply trip a person in the sidewalk, and it'll end up costing around hundreds of thousands of lives because they were late for peace treaty negotiations."

Sidney paused and then continued, "So demons don't exactly have get-togethers most days?"

"Oh that doesn't stop from some demons just simply hanging out, though it's more aggressive than mutual. Even when some decide to 'spend' the night together, they're usually very rough to each other. Always in a game of dominating the other whatever the cost."

Sidney then tries to smoothly segway into another peculiar question, "So have you ever 'participated' in any of thes-"

Sudhindra quickly refutes by anxiously saying, "MY TURN!"

Sidney sighs.

*2 Hours Later*

Sidney's journal was all filled out, over 79 pages worth of unholy knowledge. Knowledge that no other human as ever been gifted upon. Sudhindra himself was gifted from learning who Sidney was, and just how naive of a woman she actually is.

Sidney took in a deep breath after writing the last note down in her journal, "Whhuuuu... I think this was probably the most surreal lecture I'll ever have in my life."

Sudhindra exclaims, "And I think this was also the first lecture I've had with a human before, and I must say, it was quite thoroughly entertaining."

Sidney then puts the journal down on her table beside her bed, "But since the lecture is now over, their is one more question I want know....."

Sudhindra then pops his head up to her, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was something I've been meaning to ask you before everything else...."

Sudhindra then say with caution, "Is that so?"

Sidney then leisurely crawls up to Sudhindra with an unbearable climb up to his head, "Yeah, been on my mind all the time. Never stop thinking about it, even before I met you....."

The demon starts to realize what might be happening! He starts to panic in total disarray internally! What is she about to do? Is she actually gonna be "wanting" him? Can he be able to contain himself? Oh God! What if he ca-

He then felt something inside his mouth!

He felt something move inside his sharp gritting mouth, something warm and sloppy. In a split second he realized that Sidney was holding his head, pulling him toward her fragile head. She was kissing Sudhindra in the hopes of feeling a familiar aura that she felt with Chloe.

Sure enough, it was there too.

She let go of Sudhindra and instantly felt a surge of tense and lustful thoughts, all breaking her apart from pent up desires. She was now wanting ANYTHING that could relieve her of these sexual frustrations, and there he was, only two feet apart and sweating profusely.

"Heh, feeling pretty hot down there? Don't worry, me too...."

She then started moving her hand down to her clit, rubbing it slowly and persistently....

Sudhindra was also not only taken aback, but was also no longer able to control himself. He tried to, but he couldn't anymore. He had to take off the rest of his cloak that was covering his lower region, he was desperate in the moment. Only when he was able to, did two long rods spring out......

Sidney looked as if she was seeing stars, not only were there two, but they were HUGE! Most certainly the biggest she's ever seen, and will probably ever see. They could just about reach her entire forearm in length! They were fleshy red, contrasting with the Sudhindra's dark body. And the form was sleek but thick, with a protruding sharp edge acting as the tip with the "hole" just below it....

Sudhindra started slowly crawling to Sidney, with Sidney staying absolutely still by her pillows. Sudhindra was now right above Sidney, with both their mouths only inches apart, breathing heavily.

"Hahhhhh, gonna make a move big boy?"

Sudhindra then safely lowers himself into Sidney's face, giving her small smidges on her lips before Sidney suddenly pulls his whole head! She was digging into his entire reaches, licking every place she can. It didn't take long before Sudhindra started to do the same, he very quickly demonstrated just how long his tongue was and made sure to touch every spot he can inside her mouth. He did so with ease that he decided to try to take a step further, he dig his tongue deep inside Sidney's throat! His tongue reached all the way down to her neck, creating a presenting bulge that showed just how far he went! Sidney's eyes opened way up and became much more entranced when he started playing with her bodacious breasts. Grabbing and roughhousing them every which way, she's never had someone fondled them this much before (and in all the right spots)! Her puss was getting wetter and wetter by each deep drive of her throat from his tongue, up until he starts coiling it all back to his mouth.

*Gaaahhhhaaaa* "You look like you went through ten irrumatios Sidney."

Sidney was dazed, "wh-Wha- was..... wats a irrumatio....."

"What I'm about to do to you very soon."

Sidney then felt great heat rubbing on top of her puss flaps, it felt slimy, loose, while still solid.

Her eyes opened wide.

Sudhindra then heel sat on top of Sidney's torso, giving her a front face view of his two long monster dicks. She was drooling.

"Can you still think in there Sidney?"

Sidney responded mildly, "I think so, I jus- I just need to take a lo-long look...."

She was no doubt enamored by the sizes, but felt a twinge of doubt if she was incapable of holding such a meaty package in her mouth. It would most CERTAINLY reach down to her throat, she didn't know if she can take the risk. "But what do I know?" she asked herself, "I already took in his long-ass tongue, the longest I've ever had in my entire life! Why just stop there girl!"

She grabs one of his two cocks hard.

A spurge of pre cum shoots onto Sidney's sweaty chest, giving Sudhindra a loud bemoaning groan.

"Oh, you've been PACKING haven't you? Here's another question, when was the last time you ejaculated to yourself?"

Sudhindra begrudgingly answers, "Only about 19 years ago when *haahhhh* I slept with a demoness who was a-*hegh*about to reincarnate very soon."

Sidney compliments as she started rubbing his two rods, "Awww, that's so sweet! I bet you two had a lovely night together."

"Yeah *hhggghhh* It's not as lovely as this night though...."

Sidney's horniness was at a peak, she couldn't take any teases anymore and prepared herself to take it in.....

"Sudhindra, I'm going to do it soon. I want you to slowly push it in me once I have it in my mouth."

Sudhindra nodded and waited for her to dig in.

She closes her eyes,

opens her mouth,

sticks her tongue out,

and services the demon with her whole mouth.

But that wasn't enough for the demon,

he grabs her head with his two big hands,

she looks up at her summoned,

and pulls her whole body into him without remorse.

Sidney was overwhelmed, her whole throat and mouth felt unbelievably hot and expanded. Steam was blowing out of her nose, and in small gaps of her wide mouth. Sidney kept herself so still in worry that something will actually break in her body, only having her eyes slightly open up to see Sudhindra. And she saw that Sudhindra was not do-

He started moving his cock inside her!

At a sudden rapid pace!

Sidney was now scrambling in the moment, not knowing what to do other than to enjoy taste and sensation! She was gurgling and gagging from trying to say anything, only to receive small pockets of air from him taking most of his cock out where only her mouth was slightly filled. It tasted so good to Sidney, never had she sucked on such a meaty cock that had such *flavor*. She couldn't even describe how it tastes like, it felt so other worldly to her; and yet, so *inviting*. Sudhindra moved in such quick succession that she can only hope to catch up. Sidney then realized that there was still another cock that was just hanging high, with an alarming amount of pre cum sprouting out! It was making such a mess on her blankets and floor carpet! Sidney thought that wasn't enough and decided to pick up the pace, rubbing his open cock as fast as she could with her two hands. She was able to match Sudhindra's pace with how quick he was thrusting deep into her mouth, vs all the practice she learned from all the boys in high school. It was then that she realized just how desperate her pussy was, and how she was feeling a puddle on her blanket. Sidney realized that she wasn't able to catch up with Sudhindra, he was starting to build up so erratically that she was starting to wonder if-

"Wait, is he?" she thought.

"Already?!"

At that point, Sidney realized what was gonna happen soon, and that she wouldn't be able to escape it. She gagged and gurgled, saw that her hands were starting lose grip from holding his other sprouting, slippy cock.

Sudhindra saw this and thought of a solution....

He grabbed her arms and had her hug his backside, letting her know to just hang on while he was working his magic.

And that wasn't the only thing he thought about....

His three tails played around with Sidney's lower portions, testing the waters in how much can her pussy and ass take from him. Sidney moaned harder than she ever could when all three penetrated "both". Wasn't hard for her to spray like a water fountain, tainting her blanket even mo-

"UUUURRRGGGHHHHH!!!"

Sidney's whole body began to feel a lot more heavy, a lot heavier than usual. She was feeling a thick wrapping substance all over her body, both inside and outside. Overwhelming didn't even began to describe this warming liquid. Sidney instantly knew, right off the bat, that Sudhindra shot his cum from both his hot rods.

He takes his saliva covered cock out from her mouth, still shooting his messy semen inside her mouth. Sidney couldn't feel her face the same way anymore, something in her body changed radically. Her face was covered, her breasts were covered, her hair looked like it went though a slimy shower. And her mouth, her mouth was more full than she ever had. She didn't know what do right now, but to try to swallow.

Sidney chewed and condensed the cum in her mouth, it was like a much more thick ice cream mault that was steamy and hot. Sudhindra simply looked in amazement that she was actually trying to swallow it all up instead of just spiting it out. She must've *loved* the taste. It only took a minute and a half, but Sidney swallowed the whole pile in her mouth, the *whole* pile. Right after though, Sidney started to open her eyes, and the first thing she sees was his fully erect penises again.

Sidney, after experiencing the most hardcore blowjob in her life, bend her whole torso up, grabbed both his cocks, and started to lick every last piece of cum on his cocks. Sudhindra felt so overwhelmed that another spurge of hot gooey substance shot up once again.

After a good licking, Sidney only one thing to say, "Wanna keep playing big boy?"

And without hesitation, Sudhindra picked up Sidney, placed his head next to hers, and embraced her face with a deep, messy kiss.

"I'll keep playing with you even when your too tired."

"Please do...."

"Please fuck me with no remorse for my well being...."

Sudhindra moved down to Sidney's wet messy pussy, twitching and dripping as if it was ready for more. And with no build up, Sudhindra dives headfirst into her lower reaches. Sidney moaned uncontrollably, still being in heat from tasting such lustrous cum. She began to feel wheezy all throughout her whole body, almost like it was surrendering to him. Begging him to be a toy to him, almost like his thick sperm were seeds of some kind of aphrodisiac. Sudhindra moved deeper inside Sidney's pussy, flexing his tongue out to lick every last part of her insatiable insides. Sidney was in moaning delight!

"Aaaaooooggghhhh God *hahhh* Can you f-feel it! *Aaahhaahhaaa* You feel the twitches of my tasty cunt!"

Sudhindra most certainly felt the twitches, and more. Every nerve in her reaches created some kind of chain reaction in her body, whenever he decided to lick there. If he started licking in the upper reaches of her vagina, her feet would start to shake in such an erratic way. He also tasted something that wasn't Sidney, the taste of others who also had their play with her. He could narrow the different tastes from each other and determine the age of each one....

*A young man that caresses around such profound meat*

*A mannerly player who's quick on the in 'n out*

*A methodical stroker who's small traces show redundance*

*A very MATURE one who somehow feels "connected" to Sidney*

The latter was the most prominent out of the four tastes, in fact, Sudhindra decided to take a step further and see how far it went....

He drove his tongue deeper into Sidney, and soon reached her cervix! The taste was still there.

That wasn't enough....

He drilled his tongue PAST the cervix and into her womb! Sidney had to use her arms to hold her mouth from screaming. She never felt ANYTHING like that, her mind went blank for a few seconds. Sudhindra could not taste the mature one's mark within her womb, and felt a sense of animalistic power for probably being the first to reach it by just his own tongue. In a way, he suddenly felt unnerved over whether or not he's probably taking advantage of her. He quickly resurface his head from Sidney's reaches and checked to see if she was doing fine.

"Ummm, Sidney?"

She releases herself from the daze, "wh-Wha.... what is it......"

"a-Are still feeling alright? Are you sure you want me to continue?"

Sidney, smiling like nothing is wrong, with pupils shaped like uncontrollable hearts, reaches down to her ass, and stars fingering her twitching hole to give him a clear-as-day indication....

"I want you to continue even when I don't move. I want you to fuck me for hours and hours until you are tired and worn out. See me and my uncle usually play a game where if the person who gets tired first, they lose. It's a game I call 'Worn Out', only this time, for your case, your free to do whatever you want to do with me even when I give up."

Sudhindra was still weary, "Are you sure? I could last for hours and never stop...."

Sidney simply replied, "And that's why, as summoner, I'm allowing it...."

Sudhindra immediately lunged his mouth again, this time for Sidney's asshole! The tongue reaching deeper than any person ever inside Sidney's insides in just a few milliseconds. Sidney was quick to react even more so than her pussy getting licked and sucked, this time couldn't hold in her screams of fulfilled pleasure! Sudhindra instantly knew that she favored having her ass getting violated more so than her pussy, a rare trait to have compared to even most demons he knew. He twisted and bended her tunnel to point where Sidney's pussy began to drip like a waterfall, her legs and body moving all around! Sudhindra decided to take a step further and start fingering her slippy pussy with his large hands, knowing the right spots to touch in the clitoris. Sidney then started to sit up, and hold onto Sudhindra's antlers as he ate her sizzling meat, only just giving him more incentive to dig deeper. It was then he felt a wave of smutty juice all over his face, Sidney climaxed again! She rolled her head back with her eyes up way high, almost like she was relieving herself a great amount. She layed on her cum-riddled bed, having to experience two climaxes in just a short amount of time. Her breasts laying still for the first time after being fondled and jiggled for so long, she just wanted to just take moment to re-

"Break is over...."

Sidney was pulled and moved to lay her whole body on Sudhindra's muscular chest, feeling the smoothness of his scales and his inviting breath behind her neck. She looks down and see his steamed cocks all more than prepared for a grand entrance. His two out of three tails wrap around her legs to keep her exposed, with the third positioning his cocks together right above Sidney's pussy and ass hole. Both cocks and holes were touching each other by the tips, awaiting a full invite....

Sudhindra asks the question, "Where first summoner?"

Sidney responds softly with drool, "both....."

And both were thrusted inside.

Sidney squealed, Sudhindra grunted, both felt overwhelmed and emotional!

Sudhindra right away said, "Gaargghh It's tight!"

Sidney had to take a moment or two to collect her thoughts, until being able to say anything, "wa.... do-Don't te-tell me your *pant* qu-quitting the game are y-?"

He then started rapidly thrusting!

Sidney was screaming, she felt both his dicks expanding her insides with each strenuous thrust! One by one, both her ass and pussy experienced a wave of sheer power that she didn't think was ever possible for any normal human! The only person she knew that could've nearly break her was Uncle Bob, but he was small time, no, nothing compared to this demon that spontaneously summoned to her! Never thought that by tonight, she would be smitten and obsessed with a demon, one of many monsters she was afraid of! Sudhindra grasps onto Sidney's bouncing blossoms, with Sidney following suit with holding his giant hands as he wraps himself around her! Sidney was screaming how much she loved her dominating lizard friend, with Sudhindra only giving small but rapturous whispers to her ear.

"FA, YES! RIDE ME! RIDE ME HARDER! KEEP GOING! DEEPER IN MY ASS *AAAAAAAHHHHHH*"

"*Grrggghhhh* You want me to break you?"

"YES! YES! YES! MORE! BREAK ME MORE! FAC-!"

Her mouth was shut, his face was all over hers. She was muffling and moaning while her insides were still thrusted and expanded upon no return, and she knew for that for certain. She knew that she could never properly return to Uncle Bob like she did before, not to Bobbie, or to any of the other nice boys who offered their "joysticks" to Sidney. She now truly belonged to Sudhindra, she was know his fuckdoll, whether she willed to or not. She already felt the pre cum filling up her entire body, nevermind that the real delivery would be starting fairly soon!

Sudhindra cries out, "Sidney, it's coming, it's coming!"

Sidney didn't care any more, she didn't care if he shoots outside or not, even when he was going inside her womb with utter ease! Her cunt was already at her peak for a third time in a row, she wanted to be satisfied again!

"*pant* GAGHHAAA YES! DO IT! DO IT! DON'T PULL OUT! I WANT TO FEEL IT! I WANT TO FEEL THE WARMTH INSIDE ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME 'TIL YOUR DO-"

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

They both climaxed,  
they both screamed,  
they both simply stood still,  
feeling the weight of all that was creamed.

It was too much, too much for even Sudhindra to handle. He had to take them out, he pulled his sprouting rods out of Sidney, shoot it all over her changed body. Sidney simply layed there, feeling the semen covering everything. She was tasting the semen which shot in her mouth, licking the semen off of her tits, and squeezing her vagina to let out all the loose sperm inside her. She couldn't believe it, she fucked a demon, a big demon.

She turned her body around, laying back side up, seeing the mess she made in her bedroom. She herself was a mess, her whole body smelled like she went through 7 orgies at once, the piles of cum being an egregious example. How in the hell is gonna clean thi-

Sidney suddenly gets pulled from by the rear.

"I'm not done."

Sudhindra lays himself on top of Sidney, positioning himself dirty dancing style.

Sidney prepares for more already, "Fine by me...."

Sudhindra reinserts one of his cocks inside Sidney's asshole, with her now only just whimpering instead of squealing. The penetration was a lot more smoother than before, but no less rougher from thrusting. Just as Sidney lowered her head down, she sees that one of Sudhindra's cocks was thrusting nothing in between her legs. This gave her an idea....

"Hey Sudhindra, *pants* a fan of my l-legs?"

Sidney then squeezed her legs slowly together and rubbed his loose throbbing cock, pleasing him more so than what he was already feeling.

"Gaaghghh, Sidney, I'm going to cum again!"

"Gaagghhaaa, Yes! Do it! Fill me up more!"

Sure enough, he did. Not just his cock that penetrated Sidney's already filled up asshole, but also his rubbed throbbing rod that shot directly into Sidney's mouth as she open wide! He pulled out once more, with her asshole spilling more sperm than before. Sidney was now officially tired, she felt like she couldn't take any more shots without her mind going blank. She looked over to Sudhindra to see if he was also looking worn out.

"Whew, I'm beat. I guess you finally won the game, you tired too big boy?"

*4 Hours Later*

A rain has suddenly come, it's thundering hard for the first time for a while. The cracked thunder serves as the only flicker of light provided to the house, the lamp that dimly lit Sidney's bedroom was trickled out. There is nothing to be seen, only the sounds of the bedroom can provide clues. Gurgles and whimpers plugged by a forceful entry, a few grasps of air are heard in between. The licking and sucking of meaty flaps, with the sounds of moans that are only faint and dimmed. A penultimate surge of thick liquid sprouting from a monstrous tube, reentering the bowels of pleased holes. Only small glimpses of the acts are seen from the flickers. A heir to the throne, a skewing dragon, a mountain climber, two iron chefs, a standing sixty nine for what seemed like 6 minutes, and a flying dutchman release with no response. The thunder is stopping, there is nothing else to see inside except the darkness.....

.  
..  
...s  
.....sid  
...........  
.....sidn  
...............

"SIDNEY!"

"*GASP* SUDHINDRA!?"

"Sudhindra? I think I've ate a bowl Sudhindras for breakfast."

"m-Mom?"

"Yeahhh, sorry I was late last night sweetheart. Had to comfort my sis with all her husband problems, you know how she is."

"Last night? *gasp* LAST NIGHT?! The CARPET! You saw that didn't you?!"

"Oh yeah I did see, pretty spotless I must say!"

"Wha?"

Sidney sits up to see that not only the carpet is cleaned, but also the whole room looking perfectly normal.

"What? This, that shouldn't make any sense..."

"What, actually doing some reorganizing for once?"

"WAIT, I need to do something!"

"Whoa, hang on there cherry bee! If you're thinking that school's still going, well I hate to disappoint you."

"Wait, it isn't?! Wait, no, it's something else!"

Sidney got out of bed to check and see if her journal was changed in any way at all.

*Kelly tries to look over Sidney's shoulder*

"Sidney, honey?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"You look like you've been practicing a lot with your drawing skills, this sure looks very 'unique'."

"Heh, uhhh thanks....."

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab some cocoa over at Snaufie's Coffee, you want anything?"

"uuuhhhh Nah, feel like I still got my fill from last night's dinner."

"Last night? What did you make?"

Oh, uuhhhhmmmm sausages."

"Wait, 'sausages'?"

"No, just sausages."

"Uhh, alright then. I'll probably just, get you some whipped cream cappuccino in case you are hungry."

"Okay, thanks Mom."

Sidney looked around her room for any other traces of Sudhindra besides her journal, it couldn't just be the only thing left of him from last night. While searching, she began to feel a lot more "sensitive" around her body. She also began to feel incredibly sore in almost every place of her body, becoming a struggle to even take a single step without feeling a lot of muscle agony. Something else changed inside of Sidney however, something manifested inside of her provoked body. She felt more warm, she felt more alive, she felt more lustrous. She wanted mor-

She noticed something, a small note that was in between her breasts! She pulled it up to see what it said....

"Here's my phone number if you wish to ask for more questions."  
666-423-0773  
-Sudhindra


	2. Sidney's Demonic Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after a hazy night of unrelenting pleasure, Sidney becomes more and more agitated with the desire to see Sudhindra once again. Developing an itch that's itching to be scratched, she's tempted to join a secret school club that's supposedly pursues in the rituals of the sinful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters Sidney Swanson, Chloe M Curry, Ms. Pamela, Hanna, Timothy, Maggie, and Lisa are owned by artist Melkor Mancin. This isn't officially endorsed by Melkor Mancin, this is a fan's own personal writing to his characters and setting. Your free to use the character Sudhindra from this story any way you wish, that being fan art or other forms of writing.

.....skewwiinnngggg drag........

........iroonnnn cheeeffssssss........

......flyinnnnggggg dutchmaannnnnn........

.......a moouuuuunnnntaaaiinnnnnn climbeeeeerrrrrr........

...........

...........

...........

....."am I truly yours or are you truly mine Sidney"......

......Sidneeeeyyyyyy.....

....Siidddney.......

....siidddd......

"SIDNEY!!!"

Sidney opened her eyes with such a shock! Took a moment to realize that she was having another nap attack for the 6th time in the middle of classes in school, with everyone out for lunch. Sidney knew that this was not like herself to be so tired, even when she had nothing but good sleeps ever since that night of unimaginable pleasure. These sudden bursts of napping created deep thoughts within her, reminding her constantly of the night with her accidentally summoned demon Sudhindra 4 days ago. She can hear him call her out sometimes with faint glimpse of that lustrous night between her, and the 8 ft bipedal demon monitor with antlers. It was the least of her concerns compared to what she was feeling from within her own body, feeling like everything was expanding on its own even though there was no pain ever felt. But then just when she thought her privates weren't as tight as before, it would suddenly be as primed and ready as it ever was even before having sex. She kept rubbing herself during the morning and during the night, feeling how much more firm, tight, but voluminous her privates now were. But even with the newest sensations Sidney was feeling, she still wasn't able to satisfy an itch that paraded her ever since that nigh-

"You still with us Sidney?"

"H-Huh? Oh y-yeah, sorry Ms. Pam. Don't know why I'm having such a problem right now."

"Not knowing why isn't an excuse in my books, please pay attention next time."

Sidney shrugs, "Yes."

"In case you missed it, your assignment is to compare and contrast a certain foreign language to the English language and explain how so. This will be two pages."

"And I have to make a presentation to the class?"

Ms. Pam reassures, "No need, but its optional."

"That's good at least, got stage fright when I gave my presentation to the class days ago."

"Was still very interesting, I was actually quite invested in learning that kind of stuff even if you did made it up."

Sidney looks back at Ms. Pam, "Made up? I actually used the most reliable information to make that essay."

"And from what you said, it was from some specialist you met south of town named 'Sam Hindra', correct?"

"Y-Yes........"

.....

"Right, be grateful that I still gave you a high grade because it was very creative. And you were very passionate about it which I appreciate."

Ms. Pam retorts her previous statements, "Just please stay up whenever class is actually happening, have you gotten any sleep?"

Sidney refutes, "Yes I have, I've been getting amazing sleeps actually!"

"Well I guess you can try caffeine then, been using it since college."

Sidney puts on her backpack for lunch, "I don't really think that's necessary, feel like I just need to talk to someone who could help me out."

Sidney was sitting on a school table that was all by herself, it wasn't like her to not sit by any boys or with her friend Chloe.

The last time she saw Chloe was the morning after her night with Sudhindra, answering the 24 phone calls by Chloe once she charged her phone during breakfast. Once Sidney realized how many phone calls there were by Chloe, she heard a knock on her doorstep. Chloe was all kinds of paranoid when Sidney opened the door and was frequently asking if she was alright, Sidney kept saying that she was fine with naivete in her expressions. When Sidney was asking why Chloe was acting so worried, Chloe decided to come clean and tell her what she was trying to do last night while holding her back neck with her head turned, looking embarrassed.

"I uuuuhhhhhhhmmmmmm, I was trying some summon some kind of demon from the underworld that would've gave me knowledge that I needed to finish my math homework...."

Sidney quickly replies back, "Oh, you mean Sudhindra?"

Chloe's eyes popped up, "Sudhi-who?"

Sidney quickly explains, "Sudhindra, that giant lizard thingy with gazette antlers that helped me out with my English homework? He was also wondering why he was summoned in the first place as well as I."

Chloe cools off her worries for a bit, "And you both still don't know why?"

Sidney smiles, "Oh I know, but he didn't......."

Chloe then started to act more curious than worried, "So you two simply talked to each other just nonchalantly with no problems whatsoever."

"Yep, he was actually pretty sweet for a eight foot demon."

Chloe bends herself over to Sidney with raised eyebrows, "Nothing else besides teaching......."

"I think so."

"You think so?"

Sidney was starting to look anxious, "Well I do know that teaching me wasn't the only thing was the only thing we did that night. I also taught him some stuff about me as well, the world, and other stuff."

Chloe quickly refutes, "What other stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Yes, stuff."

Sidney was now acting more anxious than Chloe, "Weellll, we were also sharing the-uuhhhhhhhh, beauty of ourselves. Like how his horns were fun to grab onto. -oooorrrrrrrrrr H-How he liked how short my head was compared t-tooooo hisss hands. The weight and magnificence of his posterior details, and-"

"You fucked the demon didn't you."

Sidney stopped, looking at Chloe with a tomato face in utter silence.....

.....

.......

..........

Chloe chuckled, "Holy shit."

Sidney stays silent.

"I didn't know you had a knack for the kinky demonic shit Sid!"

Sidney then refutes while tightening her grip on the shirt, "Me neither, but there's nothing kinky about Sudhindra; it was still a bit creepy when he just popped off from that wax mess you left from my floor."

"Oh shit, is it still there?"

"Nah, its gone. Only thing left after the night was this note."

"A note?!"

Sidney pulls up the note from her pocket, "This right here, handwriting's really nice too."

Sidney shares the note to Chloe for her to read, "Here's my phon-PHONE NUMBER?! My phone number if you wish to ask for more ques-WHAT?!"

Sidney replies, "What is this good?"

Chloe quickly exasperates with utter delight, "ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING SERIOUS?! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! YOU HAD HOT SEX WITH A GODDAMN DEMON AND YOU GOT HIS PHONE NUMBER!? YOU GOT A DEMON'S PHONE NUMBER?! THAT IS THE COOLEST FUCKING THING I HAVE EVER HEARD AND PROBABLY EVER WILL MY WHOLE LIFE!!!"

Sidney tries to tone her down, "Okay, okay, its fine. No need to make a gargantuan ruckus 'bout it."

Chloe then asked another question immediately, "How was the sex like?!"

"The sex?"

"No shit the sex, you said he was what, 6-7 feet?"

"Eight feet."

Chloe's face quickly refutes to shock, "EIGHT FEET?! JESUS! How did it even happen? Did he make the move on ya?"

"Nah, I kinda did. I was wondering if his kiss was like yours."

"Like mine?"

Chloe then starts to think back to yesterday, and remembered how she gave Sidney a deep and lustrous kiss.

"OOoooohhhhhh..... You were wondering if a giant demon could kiss you as good as me?"

Sidney smiles back her, "Something of the sort yeah, and I think it was a couple hours after just doing some talk talk talk about ourselves too."

"You were just talking to this demon for hours beforehand?!"

Sidney refutes back at Chloe, "It isn't just a demon, his name is Sudhindra."

Chloe quickly corrects herself with a chuckle, "Oh sorry, Sudhindra. You were talking to Sudhindra for a while?"

"I mean yeah, I have a English project due very soon. And I figure his stuff about certain mythologies in the underworld would make for a very unique essay."

Chloe eyes widen again, "You had a demon teach you stuff about the underworld?!"

"Yeah?"

"Sid, do you have any idea how fucking cool that is?"

"A lot I'm guessing."

Chloe retorts, "Hell fucking yes a lot! That's stuff that's probably never been shared by anyone else around here ever! You can use that shit to make a cult on your own!

"A cult?"

"Oh well I imagine your not very interested in making cult yourself, but your gonna most certainly ace this English project with flying colors!"

"I gues-OH!" Sidney then remembered a question that both puzzled her and Sudhindra, "Chloe, how did you discovered Sudhindra's sigil? He told me that he wasn't interested in being summoned to the material plane and that he didn't leave any sigils for anybody to discover and summon him."

Chloe then started to feel anxious but tried to play it off as the voices inside her head started to panic, "Well uuhhhh, let's just say that I've had 'connections' with the underworld before that mentioned how reliable he was....."

"You've met with other demons before?"

Chloe answers promptly, "Yeah."

"How many?"

"Uhhhh, about two."

Sidney acted with surprise, you summoned two demons? What's their name?"

Chloe started to worry about Sidney being aware of their names and did not want it to slip it by her lips, knowing how much trouble they were causing for her brother already.

"Can't remember."

Sidney tried to guess then, "uummm, was it Clive and Bark?"

Chloe looked with surprise at Sidney, "What?! How did you remember them?"

"Sudhindra told me about them, said they're very troublesome and love to stick around in the material planes more than they should've."

"Yeah, gotten that plenty enough already. Pain in the ass-"

Chloe suddenly got a phone call out of nowhere.

Chloe picks it up, "Eyello?"

Sidney looks at Chloe as she sees her face starts to turn more anxious as she talks with whoever's on the line. Only hearing small grunts from within the phone.

Chloe talks back to the person in line with uncertainty,

"Its not just a flu?",

"Is it getting worse?",

"What do you mean your feeling better",

"You can't control yourself?",

"You can or you can't? Be fucking specific.",

"Jesus I'll figure it out, sit tight."

Chloe ends the call, "I gotta go."

Sidney walks with Chloe to the doorstep, "You sure you need to go?"

Chloe looks back at Sidney, "Yeah, Tim's acting like a wreck right now, gotta help him out right now."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't wanna talk 'bout it."

Sidney looks down, "Sure thing sis-"

Sidney suddenly felt her back getting pulled and her bodacious chest squeezed by Chloe's, with Chloe giving her a giant kiss to her mouth. She was sucking on Sidney's face so much, Sidney swear she was gonna get her tongue sucked dry. It was a kiss that was as sloppy as her deep kisses with Sudhindra, and just like him, she was drooling from the feeling of sinful auras.

"Mwuahaaaa.... n-Nice one s-sis...."

Chloe comments back with enthusiasm, "That's just a taste when I come back......."

It's been 3 days, and Chloe hasn't come back since. Sidney was sitting on a empty food table holding her phone, wondering if she's acting too scared to just take the phone number and text a bipedal reptile demon during lunch break. She realized that it would have to be somewhere private for her to do it without thinking someone else was watching over he-

"You just sitting there Sidney?"

Sidney gasped with shock with whoever it was that spoke close by her shoulder, realizing that she was being too paranoid and embarrassing herself.

"y-Yeah, I guess I am. Jesus Christ you scared me Hanna!"

"Sorry, you were just acting very alone by yourself in the lunch room, figured you wanted somebody with ya."

Sidney was appreciative of the company, "Thanks, I was just really focused on something important."

"Is it an assignment?"

"Nah, it's just some guy I met a few days ago, he was the person that shared me that stuff about the underworld and its demons."

Hanna's eyes opened right up, "Demons huh, bet your expert has met with some strange ass folks who loves to make that stuff up."

"Well he's something of a character himself, pretty tall first off and is very strict of his time."

"He sounds fascinating, does he have an account on social media?"

Sidney tips on the balance between lying and not lying, "Nah, he rather keeps things to himself, rather introverted in a amusing kind of way. When I met him in person, he was kind resilient in wanting to cooperate, but kinda came around to it and got out of his comfort zone. I imagine he's still wanting to keep himself out of anything social media related in the meantime though, don't want to pressure him like that."

Hanna was crossing her arms from how sweet that meeting must've been, "Does he have a name? Or is that off limits too?"

Sidney answers back figuring with amusement that Hanna would try to find an imaginary man south of town, "I don't think so, his name is Sam Hindra. You won't see his name anywhere on the internet though so good luck. heheh..."

"Ya mean Sudhindra."

.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
......

"What?"

"Sudhindra, one of the smartest demons in the underworld. A collaboration of several types of enigmatic minds throughout the many periods of time residing into one singular individual. The combination of the skeletal structure of a human, the skin and head of a Indian Monitor, the coloration of a purple frog, the eyes of a beholder, the tongue of a anteater, the antlers of an antelope, three tails of an diplodocus, the leggings of a deinonychus, and the genitalia of a 20 foot Ambalator demon. That Sudhindra?"

...  
....  
.....

"Huh?"

Hanna started to get a little annoyed, "Sorry, was that too descriptive?"

Sidney didn't know what to say and was acting anxious, "Ooouuuhhhhh Sudhindra? Never heard of that, don't know why you be thinking some granfalloon creature with two rods be like good ol' Sam Hindra...."

"I think it's a little too late to convince me that you don't know who I'm talking about. Yeah he's something alright."

Sidney was very confused, "How do you know him?"

Hanna spoke softly, "From my consciousness."

Sidney got even more confused, "Your consciousness?"

"Yeah, confused the shit out of me a lot back then too." Hanna explains, "Ever since I was a kid, there has been this friendly voice inside my head that I would always converse with. It would tell me stories of this world beyond the 'material plane', and how there was these magnificent beasts and demons residing within. We talk for hours and hours every night and it perpetuated my fascination in journeying to the underworld."

Sidney was looking at her like she was out of her rockers, "So you know a lot about the underworld, even though you're the class president?"

"I usually keep the strange stuff to myself, last time I mentioned how I had another subconsciousness in my head it was with my parents. They ended up taking me to a boarding school when I couldn't shut up about it, wasn't fun in the slightest. You're like one of the first people I've shared this stuff with, I figured you knew something about this since that English presentation you created for Ms. Pam's class."

This gave Sidney a strange feeling of connection with Hanna that she didn't felt before, "So my class presentation had stuff you've only learned from this disembodied voice in your head?"

"Yeah."

Sidney starts to ask more questions, "And this voice inside your head, how often does it talk to you?"

Hanna lays her head on table with her arms crossed, "Used to be all the time, couldn't really handle the constant talking until it decided to just back off when I was going nuts at boarding school. Nowadays, I talk to it quite regularly whenever I'm just feeling lonely or different about myself. I don't mind it now, even if it does feel freaky sometimes."

Sidney was starting to wonder if this was a demon both she and Chloe know, "So has it ever told you of its name before?"

"No, but its Tunrida."

"How did you know if it didn't tell ya?"

Hanna sighs, "Because I knew that name ever since I was a toddler, one of the first things I truly remember actually. Never figured to say what its name was whenever I talked to it because I just knew it. Its very strange, but I just know it."

"What does it sound like?"

Hanna closes her eyes in remembrance, "It spoke methodically and softly when I was a kid, but then it developed more definite and relaxed even when I feel hot headed sometimes. It sounds more like a woman than a man, but not exactly feminine if you know what I mean."

"I guess." Sidney exacerbates. Reminding herself that she was casually talking the class president about how she has had a demonic subconsciousness ever since she was a kid, that taught her all about the underworld for years. The same underworld that her demon talked about just a few nights ago. She wonders if Hanna's demon ever met Sudhindra before, probably that same demon he talked about having sex with before she got reinca-

......

Oh shit, it probably really was.....

Hanna folds her body onto the lunch table to meet closer face to Sidney, "Hey Sidney, I don't know if you would be interested in joining me after school. Me and a few other gal pals are gonna be setting up a special meeting in the Ms. Pam's classroom around 50 minutes after school's out. Would you be interested?"

Sideny felt unsure, "Uuuhhhh, I don't know. Never really talked a lot with other girls around here, I'd probably just be a third wheel."

Hanna tries to reassure Sidney, "Oh dilly dally shilly shally, I don't ever think of anybody as third wheel. It's a matter of just being more open and understanding to everyone else, I've always wanted to talk to ya for a while but your usually very preoccupied with the boyos 'round here."

Sidney still felt unsure about it......

Hanna continues with seductive delight, "Besides, I'm sure you've been needing to satisfy that itch you've had from Sudhindra for while now. hehehhh....."

Sidney popped her eyes from the sound that. That itch, that *itch*, it has been bothering her for a while now. And she desperately needed some relief since Chloe hasn't responded back to Sidney for a while now....

Sidney questions, "It's not a typical school meting?"

Hanna replies, "Lets just say its something different than other usual clubs in this school...."

Sidney thinks hard about it....

...  
....  
.....  
......  
.....  
....  
...

"Sure, wouldn't hurt to try."

Hanna sits back on the lunch table seat with delight, "Eeee Sweet! I'll make sure to let the others know about ya, just make sure to meet me in the commons area until then!"

"o-Okay."

Waiting in the commons since the bell rang, Sidney was simply twiddling around her phone wondering what she wanted to say to text Sudhindra. Does he even have a typical phone like her, and would she have to only call him? She knew that he was already a very busy demon and that his time outside of archiving knowledge was greatly valuable. She then realized that she was probably valuable to him also given how she gave Sudhindra so much insight in how the world was like. "But wait" she thought to herself, "Am I just thinking like this just because I want to see him again?"

Sidney thought hard about it...

.....

"Oh God I really want to see him again." She sighs in dispiritedness. "I desperately want to see Sudhindra again *just* to talk to him again, that night with him felt so magical and warming even when I was blacked out more the rest of the night. Only thing I remember just how reinvigorated my body felt and- OH right my body!"

Sidney started texting Sudhindra right away as possible; it was more than she ever wrote in her text messages beforehand.

[Hey I was wondering if u knew anything bout the stranfe stuff happening wth my body. My privates fel like they got bigger since that night but it doesnt hurt at all. Everything feels mor open but also not very gapey as it would be after something sex lik my throat or pussy. I don't kow if this makes any sense but it feels very weird but so relieving. Also can u explain y its gettin harder to stay awake during classes? I keep getting these weird dreams about u & even though I miss you its distracting me n the mid of class. Please text me back if you receive this text. I miss u lots. ;( ]

"Whew, now let's see..." Sidney thought to herself as she pressed the butto-

"Hey Sidney!"

Sidney got spooked, "JESUS Hanna!"

Hanna chuckled, "Hehehe, Wasn't my intention. Come on, the meeting already started!"

"It already has?"

Hanna explains, "The other girls were getting impatient and wanted to start sooner than expected."

Sidney and Hanna walked in the empty hallway to Ms. Pam's classroom, puzzling Sidney, "Where are all the janitors? Aren't they usually around to clean this stuff up?"

"Oh don't worry, I've asked them to step out of the west wing of the school and clean the other parts in the meantime. They won't be bothering us until the meeting is done."

Sidney started to hear weird sounds coming within the hallways, getting louder and louder as they get closer to the classroom.

Sidney was being anxious, "Is it normal to hear that stuff in the hallways?"

Hanna was reassuring Sidney with a smile, "Yeah, but don't worry. You'll see..."

By the time they reached Ms. Pam's door, Sidney was hearing loud banging and moaning from the other side. Giving her credence on what exactly this "meeting" is going to be.

Hanna first wanted to give Sidney some addresses beforehand, "So, before I go and open this door, just know that keeps between us and that we will be using necessary protection in any means during the meeting. Other thing to mentio-"

"OOOOOUUUUUUAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

That infernal scream shook both Sidney and Hanna so much that Hanna decided to just open the door to see what just happened!

What Sidney saw, was something she never seen since her night with Sudhindra. Only this time, it was with a group of girls laying on the floor that clearly had their fill of plenty with a gargantuan muscular demon with horns only slightly sticking up. It was not as big as Sudhindra or as animalistic, it was more human and more defining of a typical devil man. It was however as well built as him, and the claws and teeth can certainly rip her head off if it tried hard enough. It had a strange small puff of hair which felt odd to Sidney considering how familiar it loo-

........

"Wait a minute"

Sidney started to walk over to the layed back demon, recuperating from having his thickly covered reliefs of the ladies around him. Sidney looked face to face with the sweaty demon to see who he reminds her of so much. She moves the puffy hair out his face only to be greeted with a surprise and a half.

"TIMMY?! What the FUCK!?"

Timothy was gobsmacked by the sudden yelling by Sidney, snapping him out of his overwhelmed trance.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh, sid-Sidney? When'd yous get here?"

"Just a minute ago thanks to Hanna, what the hell happened to you?"

Timothy exacerbates about the sudden change in his body in a nonchalant attitude, "I uhhhhhh, I kinda just grew in size more than usual, thanks in part to some "pals". Something kinda happened where I uuhhhhh, changed or something. I don't know honestly....."

Sidney was keeping her worries in fear on of Timothy losing it, "You feeling uneasy right now? You look like you need to pop a valium."

Timothy arched his head back with associated grunts, "Hrrnnnggghhhh, don't need any schalium or medicine shit, I got it under cont- Uuugghhhh stop....."

Sidney started to notice the massive bulge from his rather very wet trousers, clearly he was very busy before and had no problem continuing again.

"Wow, Timmy, how long have you been doing this?"

"For a while now."

Sidney looked back to see Hanna decked out in more revealing rags than the typical school dress for the class president, only wearing thin black panties and a fishnet half shirt that did a lousy job covering her breasts. The stockings were still there though, as were the glasses.

Sidney was pretty awestruck to be fair, "Didn't know you had a knack for this kind of demonic foreplay."

"Neither did we think you did too."

Sidney looked behind her shoulder to see the librarian Lisa sitting close to her face, she looked like she went through a rough storm with how crazy her hair looked.

"Lisa? Aren't you a Christian though?"

Lisa scoffs, "Oh like that would actually stop me from having fun, right? Hahaaaaa....."

Lisa started to stick her tongue over to Tim's head and gave him a heavy sucking like no other. Tim pulls her head more to his face, with Sidney noticing the bulging inside her neck.

"*smacks* Mmmwuaaaaahhhhh, Besides, little 'Demon Boy' is clearly having the time of of his life."

"Demon Boy?"

Another voice pops from behind Sidney, "Come on move over, you got plenty of turns already. Let me have my fill with him!"

Sidney turned around to see the school cheerleader Maggie completely drenched in juices in between her thighs, drooling on both sides of her mouth. She looked desperate.

Sidney wondered, "Aren't you supposed to be in practice Mag?"

Maggie retorts that question, "You kidding me? I get more flexibility from this than I ever had in practice! And 'sides, they both had their fill with Timmy already!"

"Both?"

Maggie pointed to both Lisa, and another one that was laying on the desk shaking and relieved. She was taller than the rest, but was clearly the respite of Timothy's joys earlier on. It was hard to make out who it was considering just how messy she looked, but Sidney gasped when she figured out who it was.

"MS. PAM?!"

Sidney looked over to her still face covered in sweaty hair, perhaps reeling from the overwhelming capabilities of Timothy. Her mouth was bubbling and leaking such a arousing stench that was radiating from her whole body. She was still conscious, but needed time to recover.

Hanna stood close to Sidney as she was awe struck by how much Timothy did to their English teacher.

"Impressive isn't it?" Hanna exclaims.

Sidney was dumbfounded, "How long has this been going on?"

Hanna elucidated, "Heh, It was a couple weeks ago that we've been doing this. At first it was me, Lisa, and Maggie that thought whether or not Tim had a long one or a thick one. But then uhh, it kinda became a hobby of us to just keep doing it, and it wasn't a few days ago that Tim started to turn more, how you say, *wild*."

"And what about Ms. Pam?"

"Oh she?" Hanna smiled, "She found out about our little break time and tried to put a flat stomp to it, wasn't hard to convince her though. She couldn't resist Tim's very *enticing* packaging, in fact, she couldn't do so way before we ever did in fact!"

"Wait, she's been doing it with Tim this whole time?!"

Hanna nodded, "I was just as surprised as you are, didn't thought she be one for obnoxious twerps like him. But I did wanna mention this before that scream outside of the class," Hanna clarified, "What comes from this room, stays in this room. I prefer that we keep this to ours-"

"UUUUGGHHHHGgllllhhhh YYEEEESSSSS!"

Sidney and Hanna both turned their heads to see Maggie flying in the air with her asshole expanding from Timothy's penetrations, with the only barrier between her and the Demon Boy was a bright pink condom. His claws digging deep into Maggie's braced mouth, with Maggie licking and sucking each finger as if she was tasting melting popsicles. Maggie was drooling all over her body, her saliva reaching down to her thighs where it mixed with the relieved juices of her pussy. Timothy was pounding so rapidly, his testicles were vigorously pounding the spot between Maggie's tired asshole and her lustrously wet pussy!

Maggie could only speak so faintly to Tim with tears running from the overwhelming pressure, "m-My pussy, I-I need s-something, anything in *UUAAGHH* m-my p-pussy r-*AAUUGHH* RIGHT N-Now!"

Timothy didn't want to stop pound Maggie's asshole, he was on a roll he thought. So he thought of something on a whim, he clenched his teeth and started to create a stretching new body part from his poking tail bone! It grew longer and thicker with each pump, soon being able to flex and reach Maggie beneath his legs. Sidney, Hanna, and Lisa were simply observing with bewilderment over what they were seeing, Timothy was growing a tail as long and as flexible as a lizard's tail!

"That looks weird." Lisa comments.

"It does," Hanna exclaims, "but I'm sure he has a reason for growing such a abnoma- oh."

They see to their amaze, how his tail was slightly rubbing Maggie's soaked clit ever so softly. The tail making a small poke or swipe at her compact flaps, torturing the poor girl with the desires of insert. Maggie was looking down at the tail with such pleas that she was about to beg for it to come inside. Timothy grabbed and hold her joints up to make more room, all the while still pounding her asshole throughout.

Maggie had enough waiting, "Put it in Timmy! Put that demon tail thingie in me right this second! Pleas-UUAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Timothy's tale slide right in Maggie's desiring pussy with such ease, fitting in more than half his tail inside her! He tried to match the speed of his tail cunnilingus with his ass pounding, but then realized he can do something else besides trying to make it act like just long thick dildo. He swirls his tail inside of Maggie's pussy, tangling himself around the vaginal walls while knotting around like Christmas wires. Every part of his tail was touching Maggie's insides in every direction, she never felt this from either a normal human or a dildo. Her mind was starting to fade and was going cross eyed from the damn pumping of his dick, drooling more and more from licking and sucking Timothy's face. Sidney saw how Maggie came up to 3 times before Timothy started to ejaculate, with another one from coming from Maggie again. Timothy still hold onto Maggie's joints as he untied and moved his tail out of her pussy gently, with the real challenge was pulling his dick out from her ass with all the cum inside the condom. He did so eventually, but Sidney was shocked that there was much cum inside it that it did not just burst all together. Made her remember just how much Sudhindra pumped into her, and how soaked her whole body was in his own thick sludge. She bit her lower lips from just from the thought of it.....

"Good work little Demon Boy," Hanna pat Timothy's head, "You must be quite tired right now, why not take a brea-"

Timothy suddenly tugged Hanna's hair in the back, "I still haven't got a taste of you yet."

Hanna stuck her tongue out, "Hehmm, I knew you were going to say that..." Using her left hand to pull Timothy's head to come and suck face, while using her right hand fiddle and fondle the already fired up rod that's weighed down by the load from the previous customer.

Hanna pushed herself out of Tim, "Haahhaaaa, Lisa could you take that used condom off? Be careful with the contents."

"Not a problem." Lisa said as she rubbed the heavy condom off of Timothy and tied it in a bow.

Hanna lowered herself down to slobber over Timothy's thickness, licking and drooling then drooling and licking. Her hand slowly stroking the entirety of his messy penis, not being able to fit her entire hand around the whole thing. Hanna lowered herself downward to come and suck his thickly ballsacks, she couldn't get one of them in her without filling her whole mouth.

Hanna then started to look over to Sidney, just sitting there biting her lower lip with both dread and arousal. She started to entice her, "Come on down here Sid, I have him all ready for you....."

Sidney slowly crawled up to Timothy, heavily breathing in great anticipation. Timothy was devilishly smirking across, knowing what Hanna was trying to do. He decided to just step back and let Hanna do her magic with Sidney, just gently flexing his cock up for her to gaze upon. Sidney was sitting really close to Timothy's dick, she could see the drippings of previous releases earlier today.

Sidney tried to say something arousing to Timothy, "Hahh, Clearly you've been very busy today...."

All of a sudden, Sidney felt something grasping onto her clothed breasts. It rubbed from lower to higher, sliding through her protruding nipples everytime. Sidney grabbed onto the messaging hands as she was still staring at the growing rod, hearing a faint and lustrous whisper that was predictably who she expected, Hanna, "These tits Sid, god. I've always been enamored by them ever since I saw you."

"MMMmmmm, you make it sound like it's the first time I've heard it though......"

Hanna then grabbed and tugged Sidney's buttoned shirt, and popped it all off with no struggle whatsoever. Sidney's sweaty breasts were very reactive to the forceful opening, jiggling and boggling with glee in front of a very enthusiastic demon boy. Sidney looked over her right shoulder to see a devilishly smiling Hanna with faintly red dots seen within her sinful eyes. "Better get busy Sidney, Timmy doesn't like to wait."

Without warning, Timothy's messy cock protruded through Sidney's clean bosoms! The springing was sudden and quick, Sidney's face was poked several times. She could not keep up with the quick succession, but it still felt so good!

Sidney then felt more of her breasts being fondled, "Let me try to help you there!" Hanna was moving Sidney's boobs to keep up with Timothy's thrusting, pushing herself closer to Sidney. Sidney was crushed in between both sides now, Timothy's long and fast dick and Hanna's bodacious chest. She decided to take a step further and opened her mouth for Timothy to enter his dick in, giving him something to look forward to everytime he reached her face. The thrusting was getting faster and faster, but Hanna was still able to keep up with him in her fondling. Both Sidney and Hanna knew that it wouldn't be long for him to reach his climax again, but they didn't expect Timothy suddenly reaching and grabbing Sidney's head, and just giving him a rapid blowjob. He and Sidney's groans were extraordinary, Hanna tried to pull her out so she can get a taste of the release too.

Hanna was being blunt, "Hey! Do not let her hog it all, I helped you too! I should get some of that share!"

Timothy then let go of Sidney and released the rest of his remaining cum over to Hanna's face, to which she licked and swallowed as much as she can before it dripped to the ground. She couldn't hide just how addicted she was to his cock, and his thick sperm. "Gaaoohoaa, fuck Timmy. Timmy....."

Sidney was holding her mouth to contain all the cum inside it, her cheeks were like chipmunks. Exactly like how it was with Sudhindra, just how many times did she thought of him she wondered. By the time she finished swallowing most of it, she looked over to see Hanna holding Timothy's spurting rod. He looked like he was staring to recuperate his senses, probably about to revert back to his normal small human form.

Sidney wasn't having that; she was looking for a demon cock to suffice her demonic itch. She quickly took off her skirt as fast as she can, until the only thing left was her broken buttoned shirt left open for her breasts to flourish. Her lower reaches were fuming with fiery lust, all it took was a simple command for him to come to her.

Hanna kept continuing with her casual but arousing banter, "Hahaaa, I wonder whenever your gonna run out of stamina."

Timothy questioned as well, "Hhaa, Funny, I was sort of asking that too...."

Maggie sprang from her mind break to clarify her stance, "Had my fill of today, and I see Pamela is finally starting to move even if its inch by inch."

Lisa hold up the jiggling pile of filled condoms, "I think we've been quite productive today, don't you say?"

"Not yet....."

Everyone looked over to Sidney, who was laying beside the floor, spreading out a most dripping center. "Not before I have my itch scratched....."

Timothy and the girls then started to surround Sidney, with the OG three sitting close to Sidney's face. Timothy was silent as he simply stared towards Sidney's coochie.

Hanna spoke first, "Well why didn't you say so? Y'know we actually didn't give you a proper welcome to all three of us."

Sidney was confused, "a-All three of yo-"

Suddenly her head was forcibly turned to Lisa's face, her mouth puckered and sucked with great force. Lisa was a good as hell kisser, even when she barely practiced with girls that often. She still had Sidney on the hook and line, and didn't let go. Sidney could taste Timothy in her mouth, as well as the luscious aura that enveloped both Chloe and Sudhindra. Sidney then felt a sudden entry within her pussy, as she was still locked to Lisa's mouth, she moved her eyes to see Timothy using his tongue! While not as thick as Sudhindra's, it was much more sleek and depriving of juices. Timothy's whole mouth covered Sidney's pussy, and was on the cusp of almost reaching her womb. His inner instincts started to kick in, as he tasted the after effects left by another devil. Timothy was shocked to figure out that Sidney was into demons, he never thought she was into that sort of kink with how often she hanged out with high school boys. But just before he can think more about it, Sidney spontaneously came like a waterfall. Her moanings were reduced with how locked her lips were with Lisa's; by the time her orgasm stopped, Lisa finally released Sidney from her tongue lashing hold.

Lisa tried to speak despite not being able to stop drooling, "Mwuahaa, ya might wanna lay down for this next part...."

Sidney then had her body pulled back to the ground, laying belly side with her legs still spread out. She looked straight in the ceiling to later see Hanna on top of her view, smiling gleefully.

Hanna then gloats, "Since my little cunt didn't get any action today, your gonna have to help me out....."

Hanna then scooted on her heels, placing her peachy ass right on top of her sloppy face. Her tongue was slightly peeking in hopes of getting a little taste before the main desert.

Hanna needed to do something first though before anything else could start, "Timmy, what're the rules here! Your putting a condom on!"

"Pamela said it was fine though, besides, I'm pretty sure I'm more or less infer-"

"I don't give a rat's ass if you think it's fine or not, Maggie, hand him a condom!"

"Sure thing." Maggie says as she shares another condom to Timothy, "Y'know, Sid look likes she can't wait to go lickety lick lick on your pus pus Han."

Hanna looked down smiling, "Oh really?"

Sidney looked down to see Timothy's dick on the cusp of entry with the condom on, she couldn't see much more from how much Hanna was obstructing her vi-

And then suddenly, she felt two matters of force colliding to her both outside and inside!

Timothy's dick was ravaging Sidney's fresh pussy, it felt as tight as it was a couple nights ago which perplexed Sidney. Given how long she had sex with Sudhindra, her pussy should not feel as tight as it was before. But she could not dwell on that compared to her face being smacked and suffocated on top of Hanna's tush. Sidney had never done this before in her entire sex life; she always thought her first time of ass eating would be from Chloe, not from the class president of the R&R Highschool. She was licking and sucking as much as she could before giving way to a loss of breath, only to be granted a small portion whenever Hanna raised herself up briefly. Sidney didn't want air though, she wanted Hanna. She grabbed Hanna's legs and tugged back to her face hard so she can get deeper and deeper into Hanna, with Hanna on top starting to mildly moan.

"Gahaa, Holy shit Sid! Have you ev-*AGH* d-done this before?! Yo-*HAAAhaa* y-You got a na-*AHA* nack for this licking shit!"

"Mmmsdxfffvvvsmuckmsmms"

Hanna chuckled, and pulled Timothy's head to give way for another kiss as he continuously thrusts into Sidney's waterfall of a pussy.

Maggie and Lisa observed to see Sidney. Hanna, and Timothy going at it, wondering what else they can do.

Maggie saw that Timothy's tail was just doing nothing, and Lisa saw Sidney's bosoms doing nothing but just bounce alongside the thrusting......

Timothy suddenly felt his tail getting pulled, he did not what was happening until his tail felt something familiar alongside a tiring moan. He paid no mind to what was happening and decided for Maggie to have her own fun with it. As the penetration deepened and the moanings getting louder, Lisa thought that Sidney would not be minding at all if she were to start fondling her bouncing breasts some more. She quickly realized that was not enough and decided to start sucking, giving much more moaning to the strangling ass eater. Lisa switched places to each side of her breasts, rubbing her bushy pussy as she does so.

Pamela was finally able to stand up and regain her composure, only for her eyes to be graced by such a sinful sight. A five person orgy that consists of a vaginally penetrated ass eater, a bodacious fringed president, with her big demon boy sucking her tits like a lemon, a introverted librarian grabbing and sucking the boobs of the ass eater, and a cheerleader who knows no limit to how much demon boy's tail can fit into her.

But there's always room for one more, isn't there....

Timothy was nearing his next climax, trying to count how many from today would just be a waste of time. Sidney already came during the middle of his thrusting, but Hanna was right about there with Timothy too. All three exploded onto each other together, with Maggie's orgasm coming a little later than the rest. Sidney's vaginal walls tried as hard as they can to make space for the bubbling pile spurting inside the condom, growing larger and larger with each second! Timothy tried to pull his load out with popping the pile inside Sidney, it was then a hand reached and grabbed his messy cock to gently help in pulling it out. As the used condom filled with yet another large pile of cum got tied and taken the to the rest of the piles, Timothy felt his dick getting grabbed and licked with such slow ease, looking down to see a silent Pamela looking back at him.

Timothy looked with surprise, "You can't possibly be not tired can you Ms. Pam?!"

Pamela respond with such glistening lust, "How can I ever get tired of your sloppy ass cock..."

"Tim......"

Timothy looked over to see yet another sinful gaze upon him. Sidney bending and exposing her ass up, ready for much much more.......

*1 HOURS LATER*

It suddenly became dimmer and dimmer out, all the lights were out inside the room. The sounds of moaning and giggling peppered, becoming much crazier and crazier as time faintly went on. Acts of the school's community was hypnotizing, with each and everyone giving a hand in some way or another. Whether it was from teacher that tugged into the student's head into hers, the cheerleader that was willing to flex for the team, the librarian that assisted in giving inner insight, the class president directing the occasions, the boy who did most of the heavy lifting, and the introvert who was loving being the center of attention.......

But only soon did she thought of only one thing in her mind....

....

"Oh Sudhindra...."

.......

..........

"Oh God Sudhindra, I miss you......"

.............

...................

"This is stupid, why can't I just stop thinking about you. Why?"

......

"Because you miss me."

"What?"

!!!

......

Sidney woke up once again in her bedroom, unsure if last night at the school happened or not. Given that the same feeling happened when she spend the night with *him* the day after, it probably most likely happened.

....

......

!!!!

Sidney suddenly remembered just what exactly *happened* yesterday and could not begin to process that she literally participated in a fucking orgy with the class president, a cheerleader, a librarian, Timothy, and her fucking English teacher! And that Timothy turned into some kind of monstrous demon form that looked pretty hardcore, must've been the issue he was talking about with Chloe through the phone a couple days ago. Maybe that's why Chloe was gone for quite some time ago so she could try to bring her brother back from th-

"Oh." Sidney saw that she got new text message!

[Hey, thanks for participating in the "meeting" yesterday, I hope to see you come back to these some time later on. You were a lot of fun and I hope we can hang out more.  
-Hanna]

Sidney thought was cute, and very surreal. She does hope that she can see her soon someti-

There was another message.

.......

Sidney opened up the message.

*taps screen*

.....

...........

..................

It was from Sudhindra.....


End file.
